Mistunari Akechi
Mistunari Akechi (三成明智, Akechi Mistunari) is a Seiuno Class of Munashimeisei, holding a Lord rank within the mysterious faction Ametsumi Works. Appearance He is a tall and thin man, wearing a mask covering his face. He mask covering his face, has two green lines coming down from his eyes. He wears an uniform is very similar to Aaroniero Arrurueries consists of, long robes. He wears the standard white Hakama. Over his hakama, he wears an over sized jacket. With long loose sleeves, going over his hands. He mostly will keep his hands in his sleeves, leaving most of his body unseen to others. He wears a black hood over his head, with a black strap that holds his sword to his back. His whole out-fit is styled to be off of chinese imperial robes out lined in black. Under his robes, he wears bandages on his body. He is the best at sheath within all of the espada. He wears loose robes where he can move freely. Personality At first look, he is more quiet and refined than some of the other members of Ametsumi Works. He keeps to himself most of the time. He has great respect for the other members and of course Ashura. He will often will call Ashura, King or master out of respect to him. He is refined and believes in old ways, though he is opened to changed. He will often speak of old ways, such as how militaries where organized. If he is given to an order by a higher ranking member he will do as they ordered him to do. He will do order; though sometimes question their reasoning why they picked him. He believes to back within the shadows watching others. He can be a cruel and a heartless man, showing it even to his allies. He seems to be respectful to other members, but he is very serious and cold man. He is a very intelligent man, always thinking of the battle as a big board game. Though he has one belief, he believes that the Ametsumi is more of a military organization than a group of comrades. He will tell others, if they are doing something stupid. He will yell and scream at them, telling that the espada is more of a military organization and should be treated as such. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power': As one of, lords of Ametsumi, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. His spiritual energy is a dark green. He is able to use his energy as a weapon, focusing it through his sword and then can use it as its only weapon. *'Master Stealth-'''this is his signature skill, he is the best out of all Ametsumi Works He is able to hide his presences and spiritual pressure. He has been able to even fool Ashura himself, with this ability. With this ability he is able to gather information on enemies and even other members of Ametsumi Works. Watching how they battle, creating a battle plan for them. Trying to keep them alive, not to let them make a stupid mistake. He mostly spies on, the shinigami and other who are shady. *'High intelligences'''-He is one of the most intelligent member of Ametsumi Works. Creating plans, with other options and back plans if somehow the original plan fails. Which rarely happens, he is very well respected for this ability. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist'-Mitsunari has demonstrated great skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with any other of Ametsumi Works Lords. His style of swordmanship is various Chinese styles. Mostly consisting of strong and swift strikes. He will often, use blade as a shield as well because of its size. He is better at close hand-to-hand combat than long range. That his one fault, with his swordsmanship. If he is within a long ranged battle, he will try to get closer to his opponent. *'Hakuda Expert-'''being able to hold his own against most opponents,he can be able to deal fatal blows against opponents. *'Tekkotsuzou'''-(鉄骨造,'' Steel Skin'') very similar to an arrancar’s hierro, although the Mitsunari’s skin is thicker and stronger. To the point that it will not take any damage from a long or close ranged attacks. Although it will take affection if some spiritual energy is put into the zanpakuto blade or weapon. Although many don’t know this technique. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability that every Munashimeisei has, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body, the higher classes can be able to see the change in aura such as anger changing to fear. Being able to see the colors of the aura, making it see the true emotions of a person at the sight of the Munashimeisei. *'Kamen'-(仮 面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask its presence and spiritual pressure. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. The higher classes if they chose can even hide the presence of the Hiroki if they wish, although it will rarely happen. Majikku Kusanoha (草の葉, Blade of Steel) Mixed with Mitsunari's abilities, he has tremendous power, as it was seen destroying a whole city in strike. While the Kusanoha is one of the sharpest blade in the world. This was as demonstrated when Mitsunari deflected the course of blasts that were aimed at him with only a slight touch of the sword. He can also launch a massive slashing attack of compressed air or energy that can reach at an extremely long distance, sending spiraling waves at the opponent at pinpoint accuracy, and capable of slicing a mountain of ice from afar. *'Asshukusanso'-(圧縮酸素, Compressed Air Energy) Mitsunari swings his blade to launch a wave of compressed air from his sword, which is able to cut everything in his path, making a powerful long-range slice. A vertical version of this attack was first seen to cut in half a building. *'Otokomasari'-(男勝り, Strongest Slash) it is an extremely powerful technique, possessing incredible range and power. Because an opponent calls it "The World's Strongest Slash," people often mistakenly think that it is Mitsunai's strongest technique. However, a more accurate translation shows that the opponent simply meant that it was a slash made by one of the world's strongest swordsman. Mitsunari launches a massive air compressed wave towards his opponent, capable of cutting through massive amounts of ice, and supposedly much more. *'Shisatsu'-(刺殺, Stab)Mistunari jumps, standing on his sword, and descends to impale his opponent. Mistunari awaits his opponent's next attack holding his Black Blade with two hands over his back. Once the enemy attacks, Mistunari counterattacks quickly with a powerful downward slash. *'Sokudo'-(速度, Speed) Mistunari attacks with his blade at great speed. This technique seems to be more powerful than a normal slash of the sword as it emits some kind of cutting air (but not enough to cover great distances). *'Uwanuri'-(上塗, Final Eye) Mistunari makes a downward swing to launch a projectile of slicing wind that travels at great speed through the ground. This attack is able to cut through steel with ease and rapidity. Mistunari slices the opponent with a spiral-like stream of compressed air with great speed. This, alongside with Mistunari's outstanding eyesight, makes one of the most speedy and accurate attackers. Hensei "His hensei has not been revealed yet" Quotes *''"Now only if we could have the goverment into our hands, when that happens we can be able to have our fun."'' Trivia *He is one of the only members of Ametsumi Works that doesn't wear a fur caot. Category:Munashimeisei Category:Ametsumi Works Category:Ametsumi Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character